convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Prisoners of Hogwarts
Prisoners of Hogwarts began on February 4, 2018, and ended on April 7, 2018. The event is based around J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World, or more specifically, Harry Potter. It was hosted by Jeremi and can be found here. Participants * Adele Dumont Kagari * Alcandar Montanari Kellan * Caleb Cato Lee * Gavin Bently of Vinheim * Ian Miles IV Plimpton III * Isolde Adalynn Draupnir Marie Claire * Julius Kerrigan vi Britannia * Juno Post * Keith Carter Crane * Kit Myre Kliff * Lloyd Whitaker Kira * Martha Pleiades the Siren * Melody Christala Li * Nikki T. Hilton-Lynn the Holo-Lynx * Rio Myre * Rolien Langenberg * Ross Rhodes Travers * Samael Rossi Hyakuya * Stanley George Edwards * Wisteria King Utano * Yaser Branblesnap Giovanni Other Characters * Dolores Umbridge * Finnegan Fantasma * Gloriosa Maximus Gentiana * Granny Hecate * Harry Potter * Kristoff Swagglebone * Minerva McGonagall * Sandra Mellanox Chapter Details Prologue - "Inscription" As the new year begins, Headmistress Umbridge delivers her welcoming speech, boring many of the students. They take note her mentioning that Defense Against the Dark Arts class will be off the schedule, citing its irrelevance in a time of peace. After this she sends all the students back to their common room to retire for the night, or to mingle and make friends. Most Houses discuss the elimination of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, particularly Slytherin. Mary Pleiades immediately starts planning a secret study group and gets Sam Rossi on board, and goes back and forth with Ian Miles IV before posing 100 points for Slytherin by mouthing off to House Head Swagglebone. However, Swagglebone gives Mary a note with the location of a Dark Arts book even so. Things are less hostile, but still odd, in the Gyrffindor House. Rio, Caleb, Keith and Adele talk about the holidays, with the subject changing to Defense Against the Dark Arts and the new Muggle Studies teacher. Melody goes down from her dorm and hands out lollies as a gift which they all accept. Hogwarts-weary Keith plans to retire for the night, before getting hastily stopped by McGonagall, who has a very awkward conversation with her students that culminates in her warning to lay low if they want to survive, before she hurriedly leaves for the night. In Hufflepuff, Defense Against the Dark Arts talk doesn't last long, as conversations branch off into Quidditch, the ethics of selling copies of homework, and, oddly enough, Gryffindor Rio Myre, who Stanley insults out of nowhere, earning confusion from his little brother Kit and anger from his good friend Ross. Defense Against Dark Arts is barely brought up in Ravenclaw, as prefect Juno Post gives a speech to encourage Ravenclaw to stay on top of studies and possibly win House Cup. Professor Fantasma tells the students he will be avoiding Umbridge's anti-Muggle curriculum in his Muggle Studies class, and Lloyd Whitaker and Nikki T. Hilton-Lynch set up tutoring sessions with each other. The next day, Mary, accompanied by Caleb and Melody, arrives at the library to take the Dark Arts book Swagglebone led her to. Melody also swipes a book from the restricted section, and Keith, desiring an unrestricted transfiguration book, finds a secret page about Fiendfyre. Elsewhere, Julius Kerrigan goes over schoolwork with Gavin Bentley, and Rio catches up with Kit and Ross, telling them and Wisteria McGonagall's message before going to look for his girlfriend Isolde with her little brother Sam. Hufflepuff Sandra Mellanox tries to collect signatures on a petition to help an endangered species, and Nikki offers to help her do so. Chapter 1 - "Darkened Skies" That night, there is an odd commotion outside, but no one is allowed out to see what was going on. Umbridge holds a meeting where she tells students that Dark Arts books have been stolen, and that once discovered, the thieves would face consequences. During lunch, they realize that Sandra has gone missing, and there are rumors of someone staying in Hagrid's abandoned hut as well as Professor Fantasma running into the condemned girls' bathroom, pale as a ghost. Rio, Wisteria, and Ross immediately set out for Hagrid's hut, but Juno intervenes and joins them as supervision. They go through the courtyard, passing lifelike statues of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, then head into the woods near the hut, finding a gruff guard on duty. Melody sneaks along behind them all, and they sneak past the guard to get into the hut. There, they find Sandra's mutilated corpse, and Rio, completely misunderstanding the rumors, insists that Sandra's ghost is in the bathroom. The three girls go off to investigate the bathroom, finding Fantasma in a stall, who insists he merely has irritable bowels, but there is an odd rumbling from behind the door that suggests otherwise. The two boys report to McGonagall, who chastices them for getting involved, and telling them that Umbridge has no clue what's going on before forcing them out of her office with another warning to stay out of it. Meanwhile, Ian and Mary have another snarky conversation with Swagglebone. Ian leaves to the library, finding the librarian replaced by a guard almost identical to the one at the hut. Sam takes out his anger and stress at not seeing his sister on Kit Myre, who he curses with welts. The two quickly make up, however, and become good friends after. Chapter 2 - "The Rot" Two months pass, and Halloween arrives, along with the traditional Halloween feast. However, with the stolen books still unrecovered, there are no shows for the holiday, as well as no trips to Hogsmeade on the schedule. Mary continues to study the Dark Arts, Sam skipping their study session to join everyone else in the Great Hall, as he is still upset about barely seeing his sister. Granny the house elf gives Alcandar a mysterious vial when he guesses the secret ingredient in the meal, and Melody bonds with Dutch student Rolien after pranking her a few times in the spirit of the holiday. Nikki wows everyone with a transfigured costume to turn her into Princess Sally from Sonic the Hedgehog, and everything seems to be going all right-until lightning reveals that the stones of Hogwarts appear to secretly be rotting, and a sudden scream rings out. A small group of students finds Professor Fantasma scared out of his mind, and he swears he saw a ferocious monster down the hall. Umbridge arrives to calm hin down and suggests it was his Muggle Studies work messing with his head. Once she leaves, students suggest hunting it down, and Fantasma reluctantly agrees, taking the lead. They follow the monster's trail to the Potions classroom, where they lose sight of it. During an investigation, however, it appears, and injures Fantasma. The students cast various spells, but none have an effect; only after Juno throws a confusion potion at it does the monster stop, and Fantasma uses the forbidden killing curse no less than three times to kill the beast. No one is able to recognize it, and confusion and surprise at Fantasma's use of Avada Kedavra give way as McGonagall arrives. She confirms to Rio that, yes, this beast killed Sandra, and tells everyone that they must act like this never happened so that they could all survive. That said, she sends everyone off so that she and Fantasma can clean up the mess. Chapter 3 - "Memento Mori" The students of Hogwarts have permission to go to Hogsmeade, and it seems like a normal day as the disaster from last night was successfully covered up and no rumours were spread. Rio was going out today with his girlfriend Isolde today at Madam Puddifoot’s, Dutch student Rolian was going to Honeydukes which was where Professor Fantasma was and frost-bitten Melody decided to have a drink at The Three Broomsticks which was where Professor Swagglebone was. Rio goes to Dogweed and Deathcaps to buy flowers and sees Pro.Maximus, who helps him out with picking flowers and making a bouquet for Isolde before Wisteria joins in as well, however, Rio noticed his bouquet suddenly rotting and then going back to normal, creeping him out. After thanking Maximus and saying goodbye to her and Wisteria, Rio goes to Puddifoot’s and waits for Isolde, however, Sandra sits down instead, despite her being dead. She creepily talks about how everything is pointless, and only decay will always stay. When the lights flickers, Sandra disappears and then appears again and stares at Rio, stating only “You are all going to die here.” before her lifeless body falls to the ground with her heart still beating, which then explodes all over the cafe, but no one notices except for him. He runs out in a panic. Meanwhile, Ian Miles sits down next to Melody and they talk about Swagglebone, who comes and listens in on them due to one of drunken Melody’s idiotic remarks. After a number of butterbear jugs, Melody says even more stupid things before running to the bathroom and throwing up which cause Swagglebone to take tons of points from both houses. She then leaves and gets really frozen due to the cold. Ian Miles requests water, but when he drinks it, It turns to blood, which obviously freaks him out as well.In Honeydukes, Rolian and Pro.Fantasma talk about the chocolate frogs and the cards, which Rolian had no idea existed and seemed disgusted by the Crokoa in it, before Juno pops up and formally explains how the frogs are produced. After a long line, Juno buys a frog card that has that strange vision as well, this time of Juno being on the frog card and withering away, until even her skeleton has turned to dust. But on the second look, it turned out to be just another Fulbert the Fearful duplicate. Sam and Kit are looking through Tomes and Scrolls, when Kit sees a strange vision in the shape of the clerk losing his face for just a bit, scaring him as well. He shakes it off and finds a strange tome that was called: Empty. When Kit opens it, everything in it is empty, and so is the world around him. When he looks in the book again, it says, “When Light Gives Away, Darkness Fills The Cracks” before turning everything back to normal. The book turns out to have a trickster personality which is why no one bought it. Meanwhile, Juno and Rio see each other and Rio nervously talks about Sandra and Juno talks about the frog card, and it turns out they both have seen those strange visions. The two are unsettled but Rio smiles and makes sure not to let his problems douse away his optimism. Chapter 4 - "Boy in the Well" Chapter 5 - "Breaking the Cycle" Final Chapter - "Shattered Dreams" Epilogue Details Trivia * This is the first Illusion Game to not feature any notable roles. * Originally, randomly selected participants would get their memories back, but this was ultimately scrapped, and as a result, no one received memories until the event's climax. * The title of the event is, in part, inspired by the book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Category:Illusion Games Category:Prisoners of Hogwarts